simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Total Spies: Agents of Majestic - Episódio 5: Assassino à Solta
Assassino à Solta é o quinto episódio de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic. O vencedor do episódio foi Collier Parsons, e a eliminada foi Emilly Rebecca Santana. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Rose: Olá! Henry: Sejam todos bem-vindos ao quinto episódio de Total Spies. Rose: No último episódio os nossos participantes tiveram que capturar vários aliens e Michal acabou sendo levado junto com eles. Henry: Quem será que vai ser eliminado no episódio de hoje? LOCAL: Refeitório Zhou: Bom dia pessoal... Collier: B-... Zhou: Não. 320px|center|thumb|— Vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Amanda: Bom dia. Joy: Oi amiga. Emilly: Ai não acredito que ainda estamos no programa. Amanda: Pois acredite amore, nós vamos chegar na final de 3. 320px|center|thumb|— Sonhar é sempre bom. Emilly: Também acho. Joy: Igualmente. 320px|center|thumb|— Nós sobrevivemos até aqui, não existe outra explicação, vamos pra final de 3. Collier: Eu acho que na final de três vai ficar eu, Zhou e Genesis. Zhou: Com isso eu posso concordar. Genesis: Ai gente obrigada, e você, Kevin? 320px|center|thumb|— Todos sabemos quem ele quer levar para a final de três, mas tem que botar suspense no programa. *Haley entra no refeitório* Haley: Bom dia, pessoal. Kevin: B-bom dia. Zhou: Acho que já sabemos quem ele quer na final com ele. *Rose entra no refeitório* Rose: Bom dia a todos. Como foi a festa? Amanda: Incrível! Zhou: Errr... Collier: Adorei o final, principalmente acordar de manhã. 320px|center|thumb|— Não quero falar sobre isso... Genesis: Onde tá o Henry? Rose: Bem... O Henry tá no hospital, tava sentindo muita dor no... Zhou: No cu? Emilly: Isso que dá fica fudendo todo dia com o Leonardo. Rose: Mas logo logo ele sai, inclusive, vamos ter que ir buscar ele. Hoje não há desafio. Haley: Isso é sério? Rose: Sim... Vamos para lá às 18:00. 320px|center|thumb|— Obviamente vai ter alguma coisa pra gente fazer lá. Às 18:00 horas... Rose: Estão prontos? Todos: Sim. Rose: Muito bem, subam na parte de trás do caminhão. Amanda: Perguntinha... Por que precisa de todos nós pra buscar ele? Rose: Ele não quer ficar lá e o hospital tá obrigando então, vamos meio que roubar ele... 320px|left|thumb|— Sabia. 320px|right|thumb|— Ele fica tão lindo no confessionário. 320px|center|thumb|— O que ela disse?? LOCAL: Hospital Emilly: Tá bem escuro né... Amanda: Vamos, amiga, você consegue. Collier: Escuro nãaaao.... Kevin: Tenho que concordar com ele. 320px|center|thumb|— Um marmanjo desse tem medo de escuro... Rose: Vamos entrar. Joy: Escutaram alguma coisa? As luzes se apagam. ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Joy: O QUE FOI ISSO??? Amanda: Gente??? Collier: Meu amor, vou te proteger. Zhou: É mais fácil eu fazer isso. As luzes se acendem e todos vêem que Emilly desapareceu. Haley: Cadê ela? Kevin: Não sei... Rose: Gente,vamos manter a calma. Joy: Olha, um jornal... "EXTRA EXTRA!!! ASSASSINO A SOLTA, PROVAVELMENTE DENTRO DO HOSPITAL PRONTO PRA MATAR TODOS DE PRETO, EXTRA!!!" Amanda: Estamos todos de preto... Collier: Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer... Zhou: Se controla. *Zhou dá um tapa na cara de Collier* 320px|center|thumb|— O assassino provavelmente pegou a Emilly... Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus.... Kevin: A gente não deveria ter algum tipo de arma? Zhou: Garoto? A gente não tem grana pra ter uma festa decente e você acha que vamos ter armas? Haley: Pessoal, temos que procurar a Emilly e o Henry. Kevin: A gente não deveria ter algum tipo de arma? Zhou: Garoto? A gente não tem grana pra ter uma festa decente e você acha que vamos ter armas? Haley: Pessoal, temos que procurar a Emilly e o Henry. A porta atrás de Haley se abre e ela é puxada. Haley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kevin: HALEY!!!!!! Kevin corre até à porta. Kevin: Tá trancada!!! Amanda: Temos que sair daqui! Kevin: Não vou sair sem a Haley! Zhou: Isso que é amor. Kevin sai correndo a procura de Haley, Emilly e Henry. Todo mundo começa a seguir ele. LOCAL: Sala de cirurgia Amanda: Tá legal, eu vou embora. Kevin: O quê? Amanda: OLHA ONDE A GENTE TA, É BEM MAIS FÁCIL ELE MATAR A GENTE AQUI EM UMA SALA DE CIRURGIA!!! Amanda vai em direção a porta, mas o piso em que ela pisa some e ela cai, Genesis tropeça e cai junto com ela. Collier: NÃAAAAAO!!! Zhou: Que merda!!!! Rose: Temos que manter a calm... Zhou: O caralho que eu vou manter a calma. Rose: temosquemanteracalma... Zhou: Ela ta falando estranho... Rose empurra Zhou no buraco. Zhou: AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa.... Collier: MEU AMOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!! Kevin: Por quê você fez isso???? Rose: todososagentesdamajesticdevemsereliminados. Joy: Tô com a leve impressão de que não é a Rose. Collier: Você acha é? Joy: Gente... Temos que correr. Rose: vocesnaovaoalugaralgum. Todos correm para a porta e conseguem sair. Joy: Talvez o Henry saiba o que está rolando???? Kevin: Onde ele está? Joy: Acho que no fim do corredor. Collier: Vamos então!!! Rose: vocesnaovaoalugaralgum. Joy: Corram! Vou distrair ela. Rose: kkkkk. Rose segura o pé de Joy e a arrasta para longe. Joy: EU MUDEI DE IDEIA, VOLTEM, ME SALVAAAAAAaaaaaa... Collier: Não olha pra trás Kevin. Kevin: Deve ser aquela. "KEVIIIIIN" Kevin: Haley????? Collier: Kevin não! Haley aparece mas é puxada novamente. Kevin: NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!! Collier: Kevin, Kevin... Temos que ir. Kevin: Mas eu ainda posso salvar ela! Collier: Mas... Kevin: Eu amo ela, não vou deixar que uma apresentadora mate o amor da minha vida. Collier: Então vai, salva ela. Kevin: Tente encontrar o Henry. Kevin corre para onde Haley foi levada. Collier: Ok... A sala do Henry deve ser essa. 320px|center|thumb|— Que isso???? Collier: Ah, sala errada. Min: Aqui é a sala para "pessoas malucas" kkkjjjjjj.... Collier: Essa então. Collier abre a porta. "MEUS PARABÉNS, COLLIER!!!" Collier: Quê? Henry: Meu amor, era tudo parte do desafio... Collier: Cadê todo mundo? Kevin: Estamos aqui. Collier: Mas você tava perto de mim a um minuto atrás! Kevin: Não demorou muito pra Rose me pegar. Rose: Você venceu o desafio, Collier. 320px|center|thumb|— Isso me assustou muito. Henry: Agora. Você vai escolher quem passa para o próximo episódio com você. Collier: O quê??! Rose: Sem pressão. Henry: Anda logo, é pra hoje. Collier: Ok... LOCAL: Floresta Qualquer Henry: Muito bem meus lindos, o Collier já decidiu quem ele quer que vá para o próximo episódio. Rose: A partir de agora vocês vão ter missões de agentes mesmo, por isso todos vão receber uma arma. Henry: Que não receber está fora. Rose: Obviamente, Collier, você ganha a primeira arma. Collier recebe uma pistola pequena. Henry: Essas armas são tipo as do Star Wars. Disparam jatos de luz. Henry: Kevin, toma sua arma. Rose: Zhou e Genesis também vão receber. Henry: Joy e Haley. 320px|center|thumb|— Não acredito que ainda não recebi. Rose: Collier ficou muito confuso sobre qual de vocês duas iam sair. Emilly por pouca afinidade e Amanda por querer desistir, o que não é algo bom de se fazer em uma agência secreta. Henry: Collier vai entregar a última arma. Collier: Vou entregar para a... Amanda. Amanda: Sério? Collier: Sim... Quer não? Amanda: Shh, passa pra cá. Joy: Então isso significa... Henry: Que a Emilly está eliminada. Amanda: Amiga!!! Joy: Nãaaaaao!!! As três fazem um abraço coletivo. Emilly: Vocês tem que ser fortes, eu confio em vocês. Joy: Ai amiga, vai ser muito estranho sem você por aqui. Emilly: Vou assistir vocês todos os dias. Sei que podem chegar na final de três. Amanda: Nós vamos. Por você. Rose: Muito bem, Emilly, suba no caminhão. Emilly sobe no caminhão e Henry dá duas batidas pra ele ir embora. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu gostei bastante do tempo em que passei aqui, pena que eu não ganhei mas... A gente se recupera né. Henry: Esse foi mais um episódio de Total Spies. Rose: Não percam os próximos que estão por vir. Henry: Tchau! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Spies: Agents of Majestic